Mare
'''Mare '''are offsprings or descendants of the True Mare. Description Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. While most demigods are created much like regular humans, children of Athena are born from their mother's thoughts merging with their father's. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess and it reflects how she herself was born, sprouting from the head of Zeus. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Athena. When a demigod reaches a certain age, normally early teens, their abilities will start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters will become attracted to. This scent will become stronger if the demigod is the child of a powerful god or when a child learns that they are a demigod. If the child never learns they are a demigod or are a child of a minor god, monsters may overlook them. It is around this time that they are escorted to Camp Half-Blood usually by satyrs, where they are placed into one of the cabins, each honoring a different Olympian. Most demigods wait to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, or even beauty. Otherwise, they are placed in Hermes' cabin, as he is the patron to travelers, anyone is welcomed there, including children of minor gods who aren't important enough to have a cabin. After the Second Olympian War, Percy Jackson made all of the gods swear on the River Styx to recognize all of their children at the age of thirteen, and that each god and goddess (including the minor gods and goddesses) would get a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Few demigods have full-blooded siblings (with the exception of twins), as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that. However, some examples of demigod siblings in the series include Nico and Bianca di Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jason and Thalia Grace (who have the same father, but in different aspects), and Castor and Pollux. Greek demigods often go on quests given to them by the Oracle of Delphi, whom is currently in the body of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. If the demigod is Roman, they are usually issued a quest by Octavian or, in at least one instance, a Roman god. Appearance Mares look the same as mortals, but if they are a descendant of Dana or Byron, then they have a monster form or can shift into an animal or mythical creature. Traits Demons can trace out any mare because they can sence the blood of the creator in them. Descendants of Josephine have ADD, which is their sence that makes them smart and cunning, but also makes its hard for them to focus on important details and stay on subject. Descendants of Byron have trust issues and a person must prove their worth before they are trusted. Also, most monster's are born as twins, one to summon the monsters and the other to control them, but this is also a downfall because if one dies then the other is helpless because they will either need to control a monster or monster to be controlled. Descendants of Dana are rebelious because their ancestor has evil coursing through her vains. Descendants of Angela are excessively nice but this also make them very naive to what a persons true intentions are. Descendants of X can be controlled by X easilly and are all used to track mares and kill them. Abilities Witch's have the power over one certain thing in nature(ex. water, mind reading, summoning the dead, etc) Shifter's have the power to turn into one creature, mythical or not.(ex. Dog, dragon, tiger, phoenix, etc) Angel's all have the same power to enchant people. Rare angel's have the power to grow wings and use them in battle. Monster's have the power to either summon monsters or control monsters. Powerful monsters can turn into their true monster form. List of Mares Camp Half-Blood Demigods *Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon *Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena *Luke Castellan, son of Hermes (deceased) *Connor Stoll, son of Hermes *Travis Stoll, son of Hermes *Nico di Angelo, son of Hades *Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares *Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus (deceased) *Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite (deceased) *Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter *Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus *Michael Yew, son of Apollo (MIA, presumed deceased) *Will Solace, son of Apollo *Victoria, daughter of Apollo (from video game only) *Isaac, son of Hephaestus (from video game only) *Austin, son of Apollo *Kayla, daughter of Apollo *Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo (deceased) *Pollux & Castor, twin sons of Dionysus (Castor deceased) *Sherman, son of Ares *Malcolm, son of Athena *Mark, son of Ares *Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis (deceased) *Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes *Daedalus, son of Athena (deceased) *Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite *Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus *Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter *Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus *Shane, son of Hephaestus *Christopher, son of Hephaestus *Harley, son of Hephaestus *Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite *Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite *Mitchell, son of Aphrodite *Clovis, son of Hypnos *Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate *Butch, son of Iris *Laurel, unknown *Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate Hunters of Artemis Demigods *Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus *Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades (deceased) Camp Jupiter Demigods *Jason Grace, son of Jupiter *Gwendolyn, unknown (left camp to pursue college in New Rome) *Dakota, son of Bacchus *Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto *Bobby, unknown *Reyna, daughter of Bellona *Frank Zhang, son of Mars Amazon Demigods *Hylla, daughter of Bellona *Otrera, daughter of Ares Historic Greek Demigods *Adolf Hitler, son of Hades *Amelia Earhart, unknown godly parent *Archimedes, son of Hephaestus *Daedalus, son of Athena *Edward Teach (Blackbeard), son of Ares *Eurytion, son of Ares *Frederic Bartholdi, son of Athena *George Washington, son of Athena *Halcyon Green, son of Apollo *Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes *Harry Houdini, unknown god parent *Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus *Hercules, son of Zeus *Hippolyta, daughter of Ares *Lamia, daughter of Hecate *Orion, son of Poseidon *Otrera, daughter of Ares *Perseus, son of Zeus *Theseus, son of Poseidon *Thomas Faynor, son of Hephaestus *William H. Seward, son of Hebe *William Shakespeare, son of Apollo Historic Roman Demigods *Jack London, son of Mercury *Romulus and Remus, twin sons of Mars *Aeneas, son of Venus *Phineas, son of Neptune